legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Theo Noble
Theo Noble is a character and main villain of the last season of the Following. Theo Noble is considered the finest student of the same man who taught Joe Caroll to be a killer and he even went so far to kill his former teacher. Theo Noble is one of the multiversal's most skilled killers as he has completely mastered all forms of murder, is skilled in direct combat, and uses elaborate hacking to run circles around everyone pursuing him. He doesn't even need a cult to accomplish his goals. Theo Has many aliases. His real name is Terrence Jackson, although "Theo Noble" is the name he most commonly goes by, and appears to be the person he most enjoyed being. He is a professional at causing pain. TGTTA 2 Theo is recurited by Thawne to assist him in the killing of the multiverse's heroes so he can ensure perament death by putting his quill into a book due to Noble's mastery of all forms of murder. He tries to kill Steven as he tries to escape from Him, Merlyn, Jafar and Jasper as they go after the Gems, but Amythest kept preventing him from assassining the kid, though Theo is far from convinced he has failed. Theo tries once again with his sniper shot missing King Julian though he also hacks on part of Deathstroke to find some infomation. He is also present with Azarel, Jasper and Mark when chasing down the heroes, which they eventually do. After a long facedown, he catches the heroes by suprise and tries to force Lydia to stand down though Jorgen arrives and wipes the floor with them. He and the rest of Deathstroke's followers help Reverb with trying to bring Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Celes Chere, Harry Wells, Rip Hunter, Sara Lance and Wally West to a stop from getting to Bender, Skipper and the others from finding the Well of Disney and almost manage to win. Theo is led by Darhk to invade Mewni and he is one the main members that gets them and he attacks Star, Marco, Steven, The Crystal Gems and Connie. Uses his stealth and computer hacking skills, he constructs more info on the Spear of Destiny for the legion and manages to find more spear of destiny parts for the team and makes the plan to get the spear back after the heroes take them back. Theo uncontent with his position decides to make a double cross on Deathstroke after getting the spear. Theo keeps Thawne informed and acts as the new leader of the team after Deathstroke's betrayal and takes a lot longer to defeat until he is finally defeated by Bender and his team and killed. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters hailing from The Following Universe Category:Humans Category:Mass Murderers Category:Murderers Category:Hackers Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Wielders Category:Badass Normal Category:Characters in TGTTA 2 Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains in TGTTA 2 Category:The Legion of Past, Present and Future Evil Category:Enemies of The Legends Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Genius Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Enemies of Team Arrow Category:Enemies of Team Flash Category:The Neo-Equalists Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Deceased Characters Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:The Dragon Category:The Dreaded